The Truth About Wreck It Ralph?
by Dreamcatcher-Megan
Summary: The truth about Wreck It Ralph? Read story for more information. Rated T for death.


**Before I say anything else, chapter 4 of **_**When Can We See You Again **_**is coming soon! I swear! It's half way done and I'll probably finish and upload it sometime this weekend!**

**One other thing, this stuff isn't mine! I didn't write this! Let me explain before you report this! Please I DON'T WANNA BE BANNED! **

**I found this on Creepypasta a few weeks ago while surfing it for anything interesting. I thought, why not, when I typed Wreck It Ralph in the search bar. I came across this that had me thinking. I want you guys to read for yourselves and tell me your opinion in the reviews.**

**NOTE THAT THIS IS © COPYRIGHT TO CREEPYPASTA AND WHOEVER WROTE THIS! I DON'T OWN THIS WHATSOEVER! **

Today, I went to see Hotel Transylvania. As always, there were big "Wreck-it-Ralph" cut outs to promote the movie. I am a huge fan and hope to go on premiere night. But as I looked at Felix, I couldn't help but notice something. He looked oddly familiar. Like I had seen him somewhere.

I went home and looked through my computer, or my hub for all my memories. I couldn't find anything, so I contacted my buddy, Jeff. He told me that he felt the same way. I did some research, and found an old newspaper article. "Bully dies a hero" I clicked it and downloaded the file. After reading it, it all clicked. In the year 2000, an 11 year old bully, whose features where same as Ralph's, and his actual name was Ralph!

I was shocked they would blatantly do this instead of giving him a different name. But this was after reading the article. Anyway, he was a bully. He wanted to be good, but his appearance flagged him as one. There was another boy named Felex. Again, the name had been ripped off. He came from a rich family and was named after his father. He was constantly standing up for people and being a "good guy"

The two always hung out at the arcades. Felex had always felt bad for Ralph, but was afraid to say so. There was also a girl named Genivive. She looked a lot like Vanellope Von Schweets. She was constantly craving candy. She also liked racing games. One day, Ralph was being picked on for not standing his bully standards. A fight broke out in the arcade with him ending in a pile of mud. He broke some of the walls and an arcade machine with his fists.

The next day, he was banned from the arcade. Genivive for using fake quarters. The two met and became instant friends. Genivive was part of a group of triplets. Thought until birth to be twins, she was conceived a "glitch" modern science could not explain. Her siblings hated her, but never showed it. She also stole to feed her candy cravings. But not much.

The two, Ralph and Genivive, became instant friends and had great adventures. They were still hated, but they were hated together. One day, Ralph saw she was stuck in a tree and dangling from a branch. He couldn't reach her, but he told her to jump. Little did he know the whole class was watching. He caught her, but broke his neck doing so. He died a few days later for unknown reasons. Even sadder, the class was there when he perished, with quarters galore. Genivive was holding his hand when he died.

The article said Genivive had offered some words. I read them and cried. "Ralph was an amazing boy. He, he wanted to be good. But he was judged by his looks. When he died, I broke, right in half. I've never had a friend like him. And I never will. Ralph, if you can read this, you were the good guy. You died helping someone, and I think that's all you need to get into *sniff* heaven."

After that, she began crying and ran out the room. Ralph was buried a day later. His funeral decorated in gaming propaganda. Quarters were tossed in his coffin as they said their goodbyes. In the arcade where the fight happened, the broken machine was fixed with a solid gold plaque with his name on it. "Ralph W. Myre" The whereabouts of the machine were not I closed, but I looked up each person.

Felex went on to be a famous anti-bullying sponsor. Genivive is now working with Disney on the movie. Ralph is still there, with fresh quarter rolls on the stone every week. The machine is currently in a shop, being repaired. Genivive also worked on the concept art for sugar rush. She is currently 24.

After reading this, I was in tears. I never again, will look at games the same way. Maybe, your favorite game was made after a boy who loved running but died in a factory, or a son of a plumber who drowned. But no matter where it came from, it's great we remember them with the permanent tomb for all. Video games.

***sniff* I was crying after I read this, no lie. I showed it to Grace and she cried too. We have a hard time deciding whether it's real or not, but I highly doubt it is cause I researched this, but found nothing. Believe what you want, and remember, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME IF YOU FIND THIS ABUSIVE TO FANFICTION! I LOVE THIS SITE AND I DON'T WANNA BE BANNED!**

**Chapter 4 of **_**When Can We See You Again **_**is coming soon, just remind you guys again.**

**Thanks for reading, love you guys! :)**


End file.
